


Touch

by XixisssUchiha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon Otabek, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Otabek demônio, Sex, Yuri anjo, angel yuri, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XixisssUchiha/pseuds/XixisssUchiha
Summary: Proibido. Tudo era proibido. Era errado e impossível que sequer tivessem se conhecido, quanto mais o que estavam fazendo. Otabek não esperava que encontraria tal criatura, muito menos o que ela viria a despertar em si. Será que um demônio ainda consegue sentir algo tão puro quanto o amor? E poderia algo tão forte nascer apenas por um toque?





	Touch

Otabek observava o homem alto, de olhos azuis brilhantes e chorosos, que encaravam um copo cheio de bebida. Podia ler que o homem tentava decidir se se entregava ou não ao vício. E o demônio sentia saudade do gosto do whisky, ah como sentia. Se aproximou devagar, assumindo uma forma humana que fosse familiar ao outro e se sentou ao seu lado. Se pudesse influenciá-lo a beber e tocá-lo nem que fosse por um instante, teria sua vontade saciada. Viu a pele morena do homem se arrepiar quando se sentou ao seu lado e sorriu perigosamente, “eles podem sentir o perigo, mas são descrentes demais para fazer algo a respeito”.

Começou a falar com o homem alto com voz grossa e calma. Jean, era seu nome. Estava se divorciando. Tão previsível. Era um homem bom, dizia. Mas tinha problema com álcool. Estava sóbrio há mais de um ano mas com o pedido do divórcio da mulher tinha ido automaticamente até o bar.

— O álcool é meu demônio. - ele disse. “Eu também posso ser”, Otabek pensou. Estava quase convencendo o outro de que não faria mal tomar uma dose e, pela maneira como ele já tinha se aproximado de si, não seria nada difícil tocá-lo casualmente quando o fizesse. “Talvez não seja nada difícil tocar ele inteiro” Otabek pensou, umedecendo os lábios, apreciando a ideia de, quem sabe, ter mais desejos saciados naquela noite. Foi então que sentiu o ar à sua volta mudar.

Olhou para a porta do estabelecimento e viu a figura loira entrando no bar. Esguio, olhos verdes muito firmes, forma humana pequena e quase delicada… e a auréola e as asas visíveis para o demônio de forma difusa. “Droga. Aqui não, aqui não” Otabek pensava vendo o loiro olhar ao redor. Podia perceber que a influência dele tinha afetado Jean, que parou no meio do movimento para pegar o copo. Quando o anjo se aproximou e se sentou do outro lado do humano, Otabek xingou internamente. Porém, se viu perdido no olhar do loiro, que misturava irritação e cuidado. “Malditos anjos e sua beleza.”

Logo o anjo falava com Jean, numa voz menos suave do que Otabek poderia imaginar, mas claramente influenciando o homem a não sucumbir ao vício. Em dado momento seus olhares se cruzaram e Otabek viu a reprimenda silenciosa na expressão do loiro. Decidiu aceitar o desafio. Se aproximou novamente de Jean, quase encostou em seu corpo ao estender a mão para o loiro ao lado do de olhos azuis.

— Muito prazer, sou Otabek e você é? - perguntou, querendo saber se o anjo ousaria dizer o próprio nome e apertar sua mão. Não ficou totalmente surpreso quando ele o fez, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

— Olá, Otabek. Yuri.

 

Quando as mãos se tocaram até mesmo o humano pôde perceber que isto não era algo comum, tendo ficado atordoado por alguns segundos.

Otabek atordoou-se também. A mão do anjo era mais fria que a sua, ridiculamente delicada e suave, e lhe passava uma sensação estranhamente prazerosa. Percebeu que Yuri também não tinha ficado imune ao toque, lhe encarando com olhos inocentes e assustados pela primeira vez, a face corada pela sensação. De repente o humano que ainda se lamentava não parecia assim tão interessante, a atenção do demônio toda voltada ao anjo. Otabek mal reparou quando Jean se levantou, o copo ainda cheio, e se despediu, dizendo que era melhor ir para casa. Estava concentrado no sorriso doce - e um pouco debochado? - que o anjo direcionava ao homem.

Assim que Jean se afastou Yuri sentou-se perto de Otabek e o olhar duro estava de volta.

— Olha aqui, demônio. Esse humano é um idiota chorão e é chato a beça, mas é um dos idiotas chorões de quem tenho que cuidar. Se afaste.

Otabek queria retrucar. Responder que não estava nem aí pro humano, que apenas viu uma oportunidade e a agarrou. Talvez desafiar e dizer que, se tivesse realmente tentado, teria ganhado a parada mesmo com a influência do anjo. Mas estava perdido nos olhos verdes e se viu levantando a mão para tocar a face alva. O anjo recuou, alarmado, e disse, entredentes:

— E não ouse me tocar sem permissão! - antes de sair rapidamente do local.

Tudo o que Otabek conseguia pensar quando também deixou o lugar era se seria possível conseguir a permissão para tocar Yuri mais uma vez.

 

…

Otabek havia ficado obcecado. Saía todas as noites e embora conseguisse diversas formas de prazer com humanos e humanas que sucumbiam à sua influência, a figura do anjo loiro não saía de sua mente. “Se eu ainda tivesse a capacidade de dormir, estaria sonhando com ele também. Que patético.” Após uma semana vagando pela cidade tentando esquecer o assunto e aproveitar que aquele lugar era praticamente um antro de vícios e promiscuidade, sem sucesso, viu ao longe o humano de olhos azuis que tinha tentado influenciar dias atrás. Sem nem pensar, com a mente focada na lembrança de que Yuri tinha dito que o humano estava sob sua responsabilidade, assumiu sua forma humana novamente e se aproximou de Jean.

O homem se sobressaltou, mas foi simpático. Parecia outra pessoa, tendo um enorme sorriso no rosto e tentando reconhecer Otabek quando este lhe cumprimentou. É claro que Otabek sabia que ele não o reconheceria de imediato, mas esperava que ele soubesse quem era o loiro. Afinal, Yuri devia estar sempre por perto e sua energia seria familiar para o humano. Quando estava prestes a perguntar se Jean sabia onde poderia encontrar Yuri, o loiro saiu de uma loja, olhando duro em sua direção. Jean o cumprimentou, claramente íntimo da entidade celestial e Yuri o dispensou, dizendo que o encontraria mais tarde. Assim que o humano se afastou, Otabek se sentiu carregado até o topo de um dos prédios da rua. Mal tinha notado que o anjo tinha alçado vôo o segurando pela manga da jaqueta, já tinha os pés plantados na superfície novamente.

— Eu pensei ter dito para você se afastar desse humano, demônio. - Yuri falava com certa raiva. E isso só fez Otabek se encantar mais. “Como pode um anjo ser assim?”

— Eu poderia dizer que foi só uma coincidência mas, mesmo sendo um demônio, não gosto de mentir. A verdade é que não é o humano que me interessa.

Otabek viu a face de Yuri assumir a expressão de pureza e surpresa novamente e se sentiu satisfeito por provocar isso no anjo. Mas logo o loiro tinha se armado novamente da expressão irritada e superior, lhe questionando:

— E o que você quer comigo?

Então Otabek travou. O que de fato queria com o anjo? Tocá-lo seria a resposta sincera, mas não podia dizer isso assim. Então ao invés disso, respondeu:

— Te conhecer. - deu de ombros e baixou o olhar, verdadeiramente envergonhado com a situação.

Depois de alguns segundos sem nenhuma resposta Otabek levantou o olhar. E se viu sozinho no telhado. Sequer tinha reparado que o anjo tinha ido embora tão rapidamente. “Então é isso. Pelo menos eu tentei… sei lá o que exatamente, mas tentei.” O demônio se direcionou para a porta que havia naquele terraço, já que não poderia descer da mesma maneira que subiu, e ao se aproximar viu que havia um pequeno papel colado nela.

“Todos os dias aqui, neste mesmo horário. Yuri.”, era o que estava escrito. E novamente o interior de Otabek se encheu de uma sensação que há muito não sentia.

Ao chegar no topo do prédio no dia seguinte, Otabek estava nervoso. Não que fosse necessário, mas estava em sua forma humana, vestindo calças, camisa, sapatos e jaqueta de couro negros. Sabia que o anjo poderia ver seus chifres, cauda e unhas alongadas de alguma maneira, assim como ele podia ver a auréola e as asas do loiro. Mas não queria se apresentar assim. Não queria que as diferenças entre ambos estivessem tão evidentes. Quando Yuri chegou, pela porta, Otabek não pôde controlar o sorriso pequeno que veio a seus lábios. O loiro tinha uma expressão ansiosa, que estava visivelmente tentando mascarar com irritação, mas não com muito sucesso. Otabek esperou que ele se aproximasse e quando o loiro ficou a apenas alguns passos de si disse, simplesmente:

— Oi.

…

Tinha virado rotina. Todos os dias se encontravam e conversavam sobre as mais diversas coisas. Otabek sentia que com Yuri já tinha falado mais do que em todo o seu tempo de existência. Isso porque o loiro tinha concordado em “conhecer” o demônio porque tinha dúvidas e curiosidades infinitas sobre os seres do submundo. Otabek explicou que sim, era verdade que demônios eram seres que já foram pessoas um dia e que acabavam por assumir essa condição por não conseguirem se desvencilhar dos seus desejos mundanos. Yuri quis saber então porque o moreno tinha ido para o inferno, e Otabek revisitou memórias muito antigas de sua vida na Terra para satisfazer a curiosidade do anjo. Cada pequena coisa parecia muito interessante para o loiro que, mesmo estando há alguns meses em missão na Terra, pouco sabia sobre as vontades, sensações e desejos humanos.

Otabek lhe apresentava novas sensações sempre que podia. A sensação de comer algo muito gostoso. A sensação do frio e do quente. O gosto de várias bebidas, desde sucos refrescantes até drinks quentes que faziam Yuri fazer uma careta. Mas, mesmo depois de semanas nessa situação, Otabek ainda não tinha tido coragem de pedir para tocar de novo no loiro. Mesmo tendo sido algo tão rápido a sensação ainda estava gravada em Otabek. Mas Yuri não parecia ter nenhuma intenção em repetir o ato e o demônio se perguntava se tinha imaginado que o toque daquela noite do bar havia afetado o loiro também. Até que um dia, Yuri chegou parecendo ainda mais ansioso ao ponto de encontro. Sequer tentava esconder isso em sua face. Quando os dois se sentaram na beirada do prédio, como faziam sempre, Yuri foi quem falou primeiro:

— Beka. - o anjo tinha adquirido o hábito de chamar Otabek pelo apelido que ele tinha em sua vida na Terra, tantos anos antes que seria impossível contar. - Eu tenho mais algumas dúvidas.

— Ok. Pode falar.

— Os humanos… eles estão sempre se encostando, parecem gostar disso e… eu lembro que você encostou em mim naquele dia no bar e foi… estranho. É assim pra eles também? Porque se for, posso entender porque eles precisam tanto disso.

Se isso ainda fosse possível, Otabek teria seu coração saindo pela boca nesse momento. Tentando parecer o mais tranquilo possível, respondeu.

— Não, Yura. - o demônio também usava um apelido com o anjo, dizendo que era apenas justo que fosse assim. - O toque é bom para os humanos, mas um toque como aquele nosso não traz uma sensação tão… forte. Eu não sei explicar o porquê de ter sido assim quando nos encostamos.

Yuri ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, olhando diretamente para frente, até que voltou a falar, muito baixo:

— Nós podemos… hm… fazer de novo?

Otabek não conseguiu responder imediatamente, tentando entender se Yuri estava mesmo pedindo o que ele achava que estava, então o loiro começou a falar, o tom num misto de vergonha e impaciência.

— Nos encostar, daquele jeito, eu digo. Quer dizer, só se você quiser também, não é como se a gente precisasse disso né, é só que teve aquela.. hm.. sensação, mas se você não quiser…

Otabek calou o loiro ao segurar ambas as mãos pequenas entre as suas. Yuri abriu a boca com a surpresa e Otabek fechou os olhos pela sensação. Era como se todo seu corpo fosse tomado de uma sensibilidade absurda. Era muito semelhante à sensação prazerosa que o demônio tinha quando conseguia que algum dos seus desejos fosse saciado através de um humano. Só que com muito mais intensidade. E com uma carga emocional muito maior. “Se engana muito quem pensa que demônios não têm emoção.”

Os dois passaram o resto daquele dia com as mãos entrelaçadas, até Yuri dizer que precisava ir embora. E quando o toque foi separado, Otabek sentiu como se algo muito importante tivesse sido tirado de si.

...

Yuri passou alguns dias sem comparecer ao encontro. Otabek queria ir atrás do loiro, procurá-lo, mas não saberia aonde poderia o encontrar. Já começava a achar que talvez tudo aquilo tenha sido apenas para saciar a curiosidade sobre  toque e que talvez Yuri não fosse mais aparecer. Mas continuava indo até o local todos os dias mesmo assim. Até que chegou lá e, pela primeira vez, Yuri já estava sentado no parapeito. Assim que notou sua presença o loiro veio correndo em sua direção e o abraçou. Otabek teve que firmar bem as pernas no chão para suportar o impacto, mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o turbilhão de sensações que percorreu seu corpo no momento. Ainda assim, retribuiu o abraço, sentindo a pele do anjo se arrepiar com seu toque em seus ombros.

— O que houve Yura, está tudo bem?

— Beka. Jean…

— O que houve?

— Ele… teve uma crise. Bebeu muito,  e ele dormiu e não acordava, eu podia sentir que ele estava vivo mas ele não acordava. Os humanos que curam disseram que ele estava em coma… Todos esses dias sem acordar. Eu fiquei com tanto medo, eu não podia sair do lado dele, eu já estava exausto mas tinha que continuar mandando as energias pra ele. Eu sei que eu reclamo dele todo dia, de como ele é irritante, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo, eu…

— Shhh… Yura, está tudo bem agora, certo? Você está aqui então ele melhorou, certo?

— Sim. Melhorou. Eu só… precisava falar. Desculpe. - Yuri se moveu pra sair dos braços de Otabek, mas o demônio não permitiu.

— Não se desculpe.

Ficaram na mesma posição por alguns minutos que pareceram horas, tamanha a intensidade das sensações.

— Isso… é bom. - Yuri falou. - Eu vi os pais e irmãos do Jean fazendo isso muitas vezes nesses dias e eles pareciam sempre se sentir melhor depois. Agora entendo porque.

— Sim, o nome é abraço.

— Eu gosto de abraço.

— É, eu também. - Num ímpeto de coragem, Otabek continuou falando. - Tem muitos outros toques que trazem muitas sensações boas. Você já deve ter visto alguns.

— Eu acho que já vi todos. Embora não compreenda completamente. De qual você está falando?

— Do toque das bocas…

— Ah! Sim, esse eu conheço! Chama-se beijo, certo?

— Isso…

— E é bom?

— Muito.

— Então me dá.

Otabek sequer pensou em questionar o tom mandão do pequeno anjo em seus braços e logo se afastou apenas o suficiente para alcançar o rosto do loiro e lhe deixar um beijo suave nos lábios. Yuri sequer fechou os olhos, tão rápido foi o toque.

— É só isso? - o loiro perguntou.

— Bom, não…

— Então faça direito!

Yuri puxou Otabek e colou os lábios novamente, numa pressão exagerada. Otabek sorriu um pouco e levou uma das mãos ao rosto do loiro, fazendo-o suavizar a expressão e iniciando um beijo lento. Abriram as bocas e se deixaram saborear com calma e carinho, até Otabek separar o beijo com um estalo. Tudo estava ficando intenso demais dentro de si. Yuri parecia estar na mesma situação, com a respiração ofegante e o rosto corado, então virou-se e puxou Otabek pela mão para sentarem no parapeito como faziam sempre.

…

Otabek não esperava que fosse assim, mas depois desse dia Yuri sempre exigia abraços e beijos. Exigências que o demônio estava mais do que feliz em atender. Porém, cada vez mais Otabek precisava se controlar. O anjo vinha ficando mais ousado e iniciava os toques e beijos com mais frequência, além de deixar suas mãos passearem mais pelo corpo de Otabek. Agora ele tocava sempre em suas coxas quando estavam sentados lado a lado, em suas costas e nuca quando se beijavam, apertava seus braços quando estava animado com alguma coisa. E o demônio, que há tempos não fazia suas incursões para extrair prazeres carnais dos humanos, já começava a se afetar seriamente com tudo isto.

Certo dia quando Otabek chegou ao terraço, Yuri estava esperando na porta, ainda na escada interna do prédio.

— Beka! Hoje vamos a outro lugar! - e puxou o demônio confuso escada abaixo. Otabek observava as asas de Yuri à sua frente e se perguntava que sensação elas teriam se as tocasse, quando o anjo parou em frente à porta de um dos apartamentos.

— Os humanos que moravam aqui se mudaram, mas deixaram várias coisas. Quero ver se a casa deles é muito diferente da de Jean e da família dele. Vem!

Otabek se deixou guiar para dentro do apartamento. Era pequeno e modesto, mas bem decorado em tons claros e isso pareceu agradar ao anjo.

— Ah, bem mais bonito que a casa do Jean! Acho que se fosse humano gostaria de morar num lugar assim.

Yuri foi adentrando mais na casa e quando chegou ao quarto de casal viu que haviam almofadas com estampa de tigre em cima da cama.

— Que lindo! Definitivamente eu moraria aqui! Tigres são um dos meus animais favoritos dessa Terra.

O loiro se jogou na cama e Otabek via-se maravilhado com a alegria genuína que ele demonstrava. Deitou-se a seu lado e entrelaçou as mãos, um ato já costumeiro entre os dois, sentindo aquela sensação boa o invadir.

— Ah, camas são  mesmo ótimas.

— Sim, por isso que os humanos dormem nelas.

— Dormem e fazem outras coisas mais, né?!

Otabek ficou surpreso pela fala de Yuri e o olhou, vendo que o anjo tinha o rosto vermelho, mas o olhar decidido.

— Eu… andei pesquisando. Sobre os diferentes toques que os humanos tem. E pelo que eu vi, um dos mais intensos é quando…

Otabek colocou um dedo na boca de Yuri, impedindo-o de continuar.

— Yura. Não.

— Por que não? Eu quero! Você não?

Otabek sentiu todo seu corpo se aquecer com essa simples frase do loiro, mas se forçou a não sucumbir ao desejo. “Você não tem ideia…”

— Yuri, eu não faço ideia do que isso poderia causar, eu… Veja bem, isso…

— Sexo. - Yuri disse, sem hesitar - É esse o nome.

Otabek suspirou.

— Sim, eu sei. Então, sexo é algo muito, MUITO intenso e íntimo e tem muita energia envolvida, tanto que é através dele que os humanos geram vida. Eu sei que nós, sejam anjos ou demônios, podemos fazê-lo com humanos, apesar de as vezes isso trazer consequências complicadas. Mas um anjo e um demônio, eu… não sei o que poderia acontecer.

Yuri parecia estar pensando em tudo o que Otabek havia dito e o demônio foi relaxando, voltando a acariciar a mão do anjo suavemente, seguro de que ele havia entendido o porquê de aquilo estar fora dos limites. “É simplesmente proibido.” Porém, foi surpreendido quando o loiro, num movimento rápido, se deitou por cima de seu corpo e, com o rosto tão próximo que os narizes se tocavam, disse, convicto:

— Eu não me importo com o que possa acontecer. Intimidade e intensidade é exatamente o que quero quando estou com você. - e quebrou a distância, beijando Otabek de maneira afoita.

Nem que tentasse com toda a força de vontade contida entre o céu e o inferno Otabek poderia afastar o anjo de si naquele momento. Assim, apenas entregou-se aos beijos e toques de Yuri, numa decisão não consciente de abandonar a razão. Começava a se excitar e percebia que o mesmo ocorria com o anjo, que não demonstrou surpresa quando houve o toque entre os dois membros rígidos. Nesse momento Otabek abriu os olhos e viu que Yuri mordia o lábio e já tinha o tronco nu, sem a ilusão da blusa a lhe cobrir o peitoral. Com isso não teve como não reparar que a auréola e as asas do anjo estavam inteiramente visíveis agora, e não com a aparência etérea que assumiam quando ele estava na forma humana. Isso o fez tomar consciência de que seu próprio corpo também devia estar mostrando suas características sobrenaturais. Não queria que Yuri o visse assim, então antes que o loiro abrisse os olhos, mudou as posições, fazendo-o deitar-se de bruços na cama macia.

— Beka?

— Só… fique assim, tudo bem? Por favor.

Yuri concordou com um aceno enquanto Otabek passava as mãos pelas costas de seu anjo loiro, embora evitando as asas. Passeou com o toque pelas pernas de Yuri e o viu suspirar antes de exigir.

— Beka… vamos…

Como sempre, Otabek atendeu. Passou a descer a calça de tecido leve que o loiro usava e com nada mais do que um pequeno momento de concentração se viu livre das roupas humanas que imitava em seu próprio corpo. Ver o anjo nu e tremendo sob seu toque foi o tiro de misericórdia na sanidade de Otabek e este passou a lhe beijar as costas, as coxas, as nádegas, se deliciando com os suspiros que saíam da boca do loiro. Yuri se empinava em sua direção, querendo mais de seu toque, e ao ver isso Otabek não resistiu e separou as nádegas pálidas com firmeza, passando a língua pela fenda.

Os seres sobrenaturais tinham gêneros e corpos como os dos humanos, na verdade estes últimos tendo sido moldados dos primeiros. Porém, os anjos e demônios eram invariavelmente mais belos, como se não houvesse uma falha sequer, e em toda sua existência Otabek jamais tinha visto corpo tão perfeito. Era interessante para si que Yuri tivesse um gosto, que sua pele se arrepiasse, que suas nádegas ficassem avermelhadas pela pressão de sua mão. O anjo gemia sem nenhum tipo de vergonha conforme Otabek lhe beijava naquela área tão sensível e o demônio sentia sua excitação chegar à limites surreais.

De surpresa, mas com calma, inseriu um dedo em Yuri, que se assustou no primeiro momento, mas depois relaxou, aceitando o toque como se já o esperasse. “Céus e infernos, Yuri, o que você andou vendo por aí?”, Otabek pensou. Continuou a tarefa e foi preparando o anjo aos poucos, até que Yuri já se movia incessantemente e lhe pedia.

— Você, Beka, quero você.

Otabek então retirou os dedos e se posicionou, penetrando o anjo com cuidado e carinho. Não que precisassem, mas no momento em que Otabek se enterrou o mais fundo que podia em Yuri, ambos esqueceram como era respirar. Estar literalmente dentro de um anjo era demais para Otabek. Ele colocou as mãos na cama, ao lado do corpo de Yuri, e passou a se mover, em estocadas lentas e com tantas sensações que sentia como se fosse explodir. Foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos e a cada aumento de velocidade os sons que vinham de Yuri também aumentavam em volume e frequência. O loiro estava pressionado contra a cama e começou a se remexer inquieto depois de alguns minutos.

— Beka, por favor… toque…

O demônio entendeu o que o outro queria e saiu de dentro dele para mudar as posições. Se deitou na cama, a cabeça na direção dos pés desta e não da cabeceira, e fez Yuri se levantar, ainda de costas para si. O anjo entendeu e se sentou lentamente sobre o membro ereto de Otabek, apoiando as mãos nas pernas deste. Conforme Yuri começava a se mexer sobre si, Otabek levou uma das mãos até o meio das costas do anjo. Então reparou que, de fato, suas unhas afiadas estavam plenamente visíveis, assim como sua cauda e, com certeza, seu chifres. Ousou subir mais a mão e tocar a base da asa esquerda de Yuri, ao que o loiro ofegou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Sim! Me toque aí!

Otabek continuava investindo dentro de Yuri e lhe acariciando as asas e as costas com reverência, até que reparou que o loiro lhe olhava de lado. Yuri tinha o rosto muito vermelho, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes e a boca inchada de tanto mordê-la.

— Beka, eu estou… está demais…

— Tudo bem Yura, eu entendo, eu também sinto. É assim mesmo, não se segure.

— Não! Ainda não! Eu quero… olhar pra você.

Otabek parou os movimentos que fazia, mas Yuri não deixou de mover-se sobre si, lhe arrancando um gemido rouco antes que pudesse dizer.

— Mas eu… minha aparência.

— Otabek. - agora sim Yuri tinha ficado parado e seu tom era aquele cheio de firmeza e decisão. - Eu sei muito bem o que você é. Você está me vendo por inteiro e eu quero te ver por inteiro também. Por favor.

— Ok. - foi tudo o que o demônio pôde responder.

Yuri então saiu de cima de Otabek e se virou, olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno, que se sentou na cama. Otabek era lindo em sua forma humana, mas sem as ilusões criadas por ela era ainda mais estonteante. Yuri se aproximou e tocou primeiro as mãos de Otabek, observando as unhas em forma de garra. Em seguida desviou o olhar para a cauda pontuda que se movia ao lado do corpo do moreno. Se aproximou mais e lhe tocou a face que tinha uma expressão apreensiva. Em seguida o beijou com ternura, acariciando os cabelos negros do demônio. Quando Yuri tocou em um dos chifres de Otabek, este se sobressaltou, impactado pelo prazer que percorreu seu corpo.

— Isso…

— Bom?

— Sem palavras.

— Sim, eu sei.

Yuri foi para o colo de Otabek e voltou a encaixar a entrada no membro do moreno, dessa vez de frente, abraçando seu pescoço. Enquanto o anjo se movia sobre si, lhe levando ao limite com cada aperto em seu membro, cada beijo e cada carícia em seus cabelos e chifres, Otabek o apertava de encontro a si e tocava suas asas. Quando chegaram ao ápice, Yuri primeiro e depois Otabek, este se perguntou se era possível que um demônio conhecesse o paraíso, pois sentia que era exatamente isso que tinha acabado de acontecer.

 

Os dois deitaram-se lado a lado na cama, ainda trocando carinhos suaves, sem dizerem nada, apenas apreciando todas as sensações. Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado ali, nem se seus atos tinham mudado alguma coisa no equilíbrio do universo. Porque naquele momento, não existia mais nada. O universo se resumia a um anjo loiro e um demônio moreno descobrindo que, mesmo dois seres tão diferentes quanto era possível ser, poderiam encontrar juntos o amor que os tornaria mais completos. E pensar que tudo isso havia começado com apenas um toque...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Arte da capa: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2648084


End file.
